molemans_epic_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nate River
Nate River battled L. Ron Hubbard and John Travolta as a replacement for the deceased L Lawliet in L Lawliet Vs. L. Ron Hubbard. He was voiced by Molemanninethousand. Information on the Rapper Nate River, mainly known by his alias Near, is the hero antagonist of the final season of Death Note. He is a successor to L (along with the more villainous Mello) raised in the same orphanage-for-prodigies who is called upon following L's death to continue his work on stopping the mass-murderer "Kira", in which Near ultimately succeeds. Near is much younger than L, but no less intelligent, as well as of slightly more malicious temperament. Much like L's quirk of constantly eating dessert food, Near is commonly seeing playing with various toys, an activity which seems to help him concentrate, and sometimes even uses them to demonstratively act out real or hypothesized scenarios related to the Kira affair. Lyrics (Spoken:) No, It means I'' win. ''(Rapping:) I knew you two'd prefer that to have been the end, But there's no way in Mu I'm gonna let you freaks win. Don't you dare even start to think that you're in the Clear, For while this battle isn't over yet, the end is Near! L the Second here, coming straight at you from SPK: Stacking rhyme upon rhyme and blowing you away, Like frozen aliens 'round volcanoes in your creation myth, Than which I've heard more plausible claims from Joseph Smith! I would call you chickens, but you're closer to maggots, And my words will Crash into you harder than those of Paul Haggis! Don't boast about your airplanes, John; don't you recall How you failed to take care of your most important Jett of all? Yeah, I went there! See, just like you, I don't play fair, But I'm a prodigy, while you're full of nothing but hot air! I'm not toying around; I do enough of that with my playthings. I condemn you outright; my words are straight–up scathing! You made yourself a prophet just to make yourself a profit, But I'll leave you and your buddy here both Trapped in the Closet, While I hire up some mafioso guys on loan from Mello To sink the Freewinds, the Diana, the Athena, the Apollo, And all your other ships, including your old Navy boats! When I'm done with you, bitch, you're gonna wish you had a Death Note To write down your own name in shame, while I proudly proclaimed: It's all over, Lafayette! You've lost the game. Trivia *He is the first character to stand-in for a deceased title rapper. *He is one of several characters in Moleman's Epic Rap Battles who is officially credited by their full name despite being better-known both in-universe and in reality by an alias. Others include Nigel Uno, Adrian Veidt and Simon Petrikov. *His line referencing the death of John Travolta's autistic young son, Jett, is probably the most tasteless in the entire series. *His instrumental is the same beat used in Harrypotter2875's Charles Dickens Vs. Dr. Seuss rap battle; this is a coincidence. Category:Characters